I LOVE YOU PABO CHANYEOL! CHANBAEKBAEKYEOL YAOI STORY
by Chanbaekid614
Summary: "Apalagi yang perlu kau takutkan Baekhyun? Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu.. sekalipun mereka membenciku, aku tidak pernah peduli. Karna memilikimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.." – Park Chanyeol CHANBAEK FANFICTION! YAOI! BOYXBOY! BL! Romance. Humor. Fluff. Rate Aman/?


Tittle : I LOVE YOU PABO CHANYEOL!  
Author : Chanbaekid  
Main Cast : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance

 **WARNING! THIS FF IS YAOI! BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THX ^.^**

 ** _"_** ** _Apalagi yang perlu kau takutkan Baekhyun? Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu.. sekalipun mereka membenciku, aku tidak pernah peduli. Karna memilikimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.." – Park Chanyeol_**

"Baekhyun-ah?" Pangil Chanyeol pada seorang pria mungil yang tampak memandangi layar ponselnya dengan wajah masam. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri pria mungil itu.  
"Ada apa, eum?"  
Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. Pandanganya tetap tertuju pada layar benda pipih itu. Merasa penasaran, Chanyeol sedikit mengeser tubuhnya mendekati sang kekasih untuk ikut melihat kearah layar benda pipih itu.

 _"You're gay! I hate you oppa!"  
"tell me if it is a lie. you not really dating, right?!"  
"Remember oppa. Taeyeon eonnie is your girlfriend!"  
"We believe in BAEKYEON!"  
"BAEKYEOL is not real!"_

Baekhyun mematikan layar ponselnya. Pria mungil itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah dan Chanyeol cukup tau, Baekhyun sedang memikirkan masalah skandal hubungan mereka.  
"Baekhyun-ah.."  
"Kau lihat Chan? Mereka –membenciku.." Pria mungil itu melirih. Helaan nafas panjang itu menunjukan betapa lelahnya pria mungil itu.  
"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyunnya murung. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat wajah sendu itu. Dengan lembut, dipeluknya tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan pada kekasih mungilnya.  
"Jangan dengarkan mereka Baekhyunnie.."  
"Aku tidak mengerti Chan. Ketika aku memiliki skandal dengan Taeyeon sunbaenim mereka membenciku sekarang –mereka juga membenciku hanya karna aku memposting foto-foto kita."  
Chanyeol bungkam. Pria itu sendiri bingung harus berkata apa. Baekhyun benar. Para fansnya diluar sana sangat membingungkan.  
"Mungkin mereka ingin aku hidup tua seorang diri Chan.." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Ada rasa sakit dalam nada tertawanya kali ini.  
"Mungkin mereka benar. Kita ini –salah. Hubungan kita ini –salah." lanjut pria mungil itu dengan wajah sendunya.  
"Baekhyun!" Desis Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan.  
"Kita tidak seharusnya –menjalin hubungan seperti ini Chan.."  
"Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya. Kedua lenganya mengcekram kuat kedua pundak Baekhyun. ditatapnya Baekhyun lekat-lekat sementara pemuda mungil itu masih menundukan wajahnya.  
"Baekhyun –kumohon.. jangan dengarkan mereka.."  
Namun Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut, dilepaskanya cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya dengan tangan kecilnya.  
"Aku sudah membuatmu terseret terlalu jauh Chan. Aku sudah membuat mereka membencimu.."  
"Baekhyun-"  
"Maafkan aku Chan.." Tepat setelah berkata demikian, Baekhyun melangkah pergi meningalkan kamar mereka. Menyisakan Chanyeol sendiri di dalam sana.  
"Mengapa menjadi serumit ini? Arrgghhh!"

***  
Baekhyun terlihat murung pagi ini. Bahkan ketika jam sarapan mereka tiba, Baekhyun masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Benar. Kemarin Baekhyun merengek meminta Kai bertukar kamar dengannya. Alhasil kini, Baekhyun tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berniat keluar dari dalam kamar. Ponselnya mati dan dia letakkan diatas meja. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali melihat pesan-pesan fansnya di sosial media.

CEKLEK!

"Hyung?"  
Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum padanya. Kedua tanganya tampak kepayahan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Baekhyun berfikir makanan itu adalah jatah makannya pagi ini.  
"Member lain mencarimu, hyung.." Ucap Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Baekhyun setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dimeja kecil dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun.  
"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedang –tidak enak badan Kyung.." Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Kyungsoo justru mengeryit heran. 1 tanganya terangkat dan diletakkan pada dahi Baekhyun. Hangat.  
"Tubuhmu hangat hyung, ada apa? Kau sedang dalam masalah?"  
Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia berbohong dan sialnya, Kyungsoo tau itu.  
"Aku tau kau berbohong hyung. Katakan yang sebenarnya hyung.. tidak baik menyimpan masalah untuk dirimu sendiri."  
Pria mungil itu menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya menatap nanar kedepan.  
"Mereka membenci hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, Kyung.."  
"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"  
"Fans. Mereka membenciku bahkan mereka membenci Chanyeol.."  
Kyungsoo menatap sedih kearah Baekhyun. 1 tanganya tergerak untuk mengusap punggung sempit pemuda itu.  
"Aku –aku meminta pada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan hubungan ini Kyung.." Pria itu terisak. Baekhyun menangis pelan. Pelan sekali nyaris tanpa suara.  
"Aku sangat –mencintainya Kyung. Aku tidak ingin dia terseret terlalu jauh.."  
"Hyung.." Kyungsoo melirih kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut. 1 tanganya masih setia mengusap pungung sempit itu.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyung.. aku.. aku sangat.. mencintainya.."  
"Tanyakan pada Chanyeol hyung, dia pasti tau jalan keluarnya.." Kyungsoo berkata lembut membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyungingkan senyumannya. Dalam hati pria mungil itu berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karna telah memberikan padanya sahabat sebaik Kyungsoo. Sahabat yang benar-benar bisa mengerti keadaanya.  
"Kau memang sahabat yang baik Kyung.."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol sama seperti saran Kyungsoo hanya saja –Baekhyun merasa ragu. Bukankah hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mau berbicara padanya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol membencinya? Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu memilih berdiam diri diatas balkon. Menikmati langit malam dari atas balkon adalah salah satu hal yang Baekhyun suka. Baekhyun bisa melihat ribuan bintang diatas sana dengan jelas.  
"Sedang apa kau disini, eum?" Baekhyun tersentak. Tadinya Baekhyun pikir itu suara –Chanyeol. Tapi bukan. Bukan karna saat ini dia melihat sosok Kai berdiri disampingnya.  
"Kau membuatku terkejut Kai.."  
Pria berkulit tan itu tertawa renyah.  
"Kau berfikir aku ini Chanyeol hyung 'kan?"  
Dan pria berkulit tan itu kembali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.  
"Benar dugaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini dingin sekali hyung."  
"Aku sedang –mencari ketenangan."  
"Mencari ketenangan?" Jawab Kai dengan kening berkerut.  
"Ya. Setidaknya ditempat ini, aku bisa melupakan sedikit masalahku Kai.." Kai tersenyum kecil saat memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu berkata seolah-olah tidak ada beban yang sedang ditanggungnya. Mungkin benar. Tempat ini bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.  
"Kau –berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol hyung.."  
Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat Kai menyebut nama 'kekasihnya'.  
"Dia benar-benar kacau hyung.. dia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman. Ketika kutanya dia hanya bilang 'Aku menunggu Baekhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya' begitu."  
"Dia bilang begitu?" Kai hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Tepat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya.  
"Hyung.. dia benar-benar kacau. Aku bersumpah. Dia –bukan seperti Chanyeol hyung yang dulu. Dia seperti –kehilangan semangat hidupnya.."  
Baekhyun terdiam namun pandangan matanya berubah sayu.  
"Aku tau tentang masalah yang menimpa kalian, hyung. Chanyeol hyung sudah bercerita semua padaku.. Tentang komentar para fans. Aku tau semuanya.." Kai tersenyum kecil. Ditepuknya dengan lembut pundak pria mungil dihadapanya.  
"Apa kau mencintainya hyung?"  
Baekhyun terdiam namun kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk kebawah. Kedua matanya kembali memanas. Memori di kepalanya kembali mengulang kejadian saat para fansnya menghujat dan memaki hubunganya dengan Chanyeol.  
"Kai.. mereka semua jahat.." Baekhyun terisak kecil. Kai yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum kecil.  
"Mereka tidak jahat hyung.. kalian hanya perlu bertahan pada hubungan kalian. Kalian hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada orang-orang yang mendukung hubungan kalian. Dan yang paling penting –buktikan bahwa kalian bisa bertahan meskipun mereka mencaci maki hubungan kalian.." Itulah Kai. Kai adalah penasihat yang baik –menurut Bakehyun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya –Kyungsoo. Bagi Baekhyun, Kai seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian. Dia bisa bersikap manja dan dewasa pada saat yang berbeda. Dia akan bersikap manja saat dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Hyungnya dan akan bersikap dewasa ketika hyungnya sedang berada dalam masalah.  
"Hyung.. dengar.." Kai berkata lembut. 1 tanganya menarik lembut dagu runcing Baekhyun agar Baekhyun melihat kearahnya.  
"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol hyung bahagia. Aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia, bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku hyung?" Baekhyun terdiam namun sebuah senyum terbentuk manis dibibirnya. Dengan cepat pria mungil itu memeluk tubuh pria berkulit tan dihadapanya. Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karna telah membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik.

Malam itu, sekitar pukul 2 malam Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria mungil itu terlihat mengeliat tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya.  
"Panas sekali.." Baekhyun bergumam. Disibakkanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Pria itu memandang kearah roommate barunya, Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan keluar meningalkan kamar.  
Keadaan dorm yang gelap gulita membuat Baekhyun harus meraba-raba benda disekitarnya untuk bisa berjalan sampai ke dapur.  
"Dimana kulkasnya eoh? Gelap sekali.." Terlalu repot jika Baekhyun harus mencari saklar lampu terlebih dahulu jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak mencarinya. Pria mungil itu justru memekik senang ketika berhasil meraih gagang kulkas dan membukanya.  
"Ah~ nyaman sekali.." Gumamnya. 1 tanganya meraih sebotol besar air mineral. Menegaknya dan kembali meletakkanya pada tempat semula.  
"Baekhyun?"  
DEG!  
Baekhyun terkejut hebat saat mendengar suara khas barriton memangil namanya. Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Chanyeol –kekasinya. Atau mantan kekasih?  
"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"  
Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas itu. Keadaan ruangan itu kembali gelap namun dia berhasil menangkap siluet tubuh Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu dapur.  
"Aku hanya –minum."  
Baru saja Baekhyun hendak berjalan pergi jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan pergelangan tanganya.  
"Baekhyun kita harus bicara."  
 _Bicara. Ayolah Baekhyun. Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu_?  
"Ta-tapi.."  
"Ikut aku." Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah mencoba untuk menolak namun entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain. Dia ingin berbicara pada Chanyeol. Menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan kembali lagi seperti dulu. Baekhyun ingin itu.  
Baekhyun terus menerus larut dalam fikiranya hingga tanpa sadar pria itu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun mengeryit heran saat dia tidak mendapati Kai tidur dikamar itu.  
"Dimana Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.  
"Dia terbangun dan kembali kekamarnya saat tau kau berada didapur. Dia yang menyuruhku bangun dan menghampirimu."  
"Menghampiriku? Untuk apa?"  
"Sudah kubilang. Kita harus bicara Baek."  
"Oh ya. Benar. Kita harus –bicara."  
Hening. Keduanya saling terdiam. Baekhyun sendiri naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan Chanyeol duduk disamping tubuhnya.  
"Jadi, apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Byun!  
"Kurasa tidak ada karna memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."  
"Kau bilang kita harus bicara?"  
"Kita sudah bicara Baek." Chanyeol benar. Tsk! Betapa bodohnya kau Byun Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun kembali terdiam namun kedua matanya menatap lekat pada pemuda disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat murung ketika mendapati pemuda itu semakin kurus.  
"Chan.. apa aku benar-benar membuatmu kacau?" Pria mungil itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bahkan 1 tanganya telah bertenger manis dipipi pemuda tampan dihadapanya.  
"Sebenarnya –iya. Terlebih saat kau mematikan ponselmu itu Baek.."  
"Kau terlihat kurus.."  
"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum masam. Disentuhnya tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada dipipinya. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya lembut tangan itu lalu digengamnya erat-erat.  
"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau tau itu kan?" Baekhyun menganguk kecil.  
"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, kau tau itu kan?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menganguk kecil namun kedua mata cantiknya kembali memanas. Air matanya telah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sunguh hancur melihat perubahan pada fisik kekasihnya. Tubuh Chanyeol semakin kurus. Belum lagi dengan kantung mata itu. Suaranya pun yang terdengar parau. Dan itu semua karna –dirinya.  
"Apalagi yang perlu kau takutkan Baekhyun? Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu.. sekalipun mereka membenciku, aku tidak pernah peduli. Karna memilikimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.." Hancur sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh raksasa kekasinya itu sementara sang kekasih hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan miliknya.  
"Maafkan aku Chan.. aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karna mendengarkan mereka.. aku..aku-"  
"Sstt.. Jangan menangis, Baekhyun-ah."  
"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. seandainya aku bisa menebus kesalahanku karna telah membuatmu seperti ini Chan. Hikz.."  
Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Kedua matanya terpejam menyesapi aroma strawberry yang berasal dari rambut kekasihnya.  
"Kau bisa Baekhyun, jangan dengarkan mereka dan percayalah padaku. Itu yang harus kau lakukan. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.  
"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Chan.."  
"Kau tau aku bisa saja mati jika kau pergi, sayang?"  
"Dasar bodoh." Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Baekhyun menyebutnya bodoh –lagi.  
"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah.."  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol bodoh.."  
Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mendengar pangilan barunya untuk sang kekasih sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan kepala mengeleng melihat tingkah manis kekasinya.

END!

Nahh akhir kata nihh Repiew/?nya ditunggu~

Harus pokoknya! maksa nih! /Asal golok/ Dibakar Readers/ Death/ Yasinan/?


End file.
